powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Cervid Physiology
Power to use the abilities of Cervids. Variation of Mammalian Physiology and Ungulate Physiology. Also Called * Cervid Body/Form/Mimicry * Cervidae Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Deer Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology * Elk Body/Form/Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into Cervids, including deer, elk, moose, reindeer (caribou) and chital. Applications * Antler Protrusion * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Leap * Enhanced Speed * Environmental Adaptation * Hoof Protrusion * Night Vision * Prey Instinct * Speed Swimming Variations * Capreolinae Physiology (New World /Telemetecarpal Deer): ** Alces Physiology (moose/Eurasian elk): Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance, Arctic Adaptation * Cervinae Physiology (Old World/Plesiometacarpal Deer): ** Cervus Physiology (red deer, wapiti): Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Endurance ** Muntjac Physiology (muntjacs) Mythical cervids: See also Deer in mythology. * Peryton Physiology: Avian Physiology, Predator Instinct, Wing Manifestation * White Stag Physiology: Supernatural Detection, Death Whisper, Evasion Associations *Animal Imitation *Animal Morphing *Mammal Manipulation *Mammal Transmutation *Mammalian Physiology **Ungulate Physiology Cervids are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: *''Deers: Enhanced Charisma, Coma Inducement, Death Inducement, Love Inducement, Sexual Inducement Known Users ''See Also: The Marvelous Deer and Moose Are Idiots. Gallery Clove_Profile_v2.jpg|Clove the Pronghorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian pronghorn. Cassia the Pronghorn profile.jpg|Cassia the Pronghorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian cyborg pronghorn. Friar_Buck_01.jpg|Friar Buck (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog), a mobian deer. Bambi_-_Render.png|Bambi (Bambi) Jane_doe-01.png|Jane Doe (Camp Lazlo), an anthropomorphic doe/deer. Scoutmasterlumpus.png|Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo), an anthropomorphic moose. Reindeer_flying_over_the_castle_and_the_School_of_Friendship_MLPBGE.png|Reindeers (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Great_Seedling_prancing_in_fantasy_sequence_S9E10.png|Great Seedling (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comic_issue_27_King_Aspen.png|King Aspen (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comic_issue_27_Blackthorn.png|Blackthorn (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Comic_issue_27_Bramble.png|Bramble (IDW's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) BirchDryadHeartlandsPA9.jpg|Birch Dryad (Legends of Equestria) Apple Dryad.png|Apple Dryad (Legends of Equestria) Naiad 2.png|Naiad (Legends of Equestria) Velvet.png|Velvet (Them's Fightin' Herds), a deerfolk. Chopper.png|Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) is a reindeer who was given human traits from eating the Hito Hito no Mi. Milky.png|Milky (One Piece) is a reindeer mink who is a member of a nocturnal fighting force called the Guardians. Being the only female, she is quite popular among the group. Open_season_3_elliot.jpg|Elliot (Open Season) 585ADeerling.png|Deerling (Pokémon) 586ASawsbuck.png|Sawsbuck (Pokémon) 234Stantler.png|Stantler (Pokémon) Xerneas.jpg|Xerneas (Pokémon) kidvenison.png|After being bitten by a Radioactive White Tailed Deer, Kid Venison (Robot Chicken) risked everything he held "deer" to be a hero. Rudolph.jpg|Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) The Deer.jpg|The Deer (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) PeterMoosebridge-Zootopia.png|Peter Moosebridge (Zootopia), an anthropomorphic moose. File:Forest_Spirit_walks2.gif|Forest Spirit/Shishigami (Princess Mononoke); ancient god with the ability to give and take life. File:Furfur.jpg|Furfur (The Lesser Key of Solomon) a Great Earl of Hell, causes love between a man and a woman, creates storms, tempests, thunder, lightning, and blasts, and teaches on secret and divine things. Apacci Hollow.png|Emilou Apacci (Bleach) as a deer-like Hollow before she became an Arrancar... Apacci Cierva.png|... in her released form, Cierva. Jade-tusk.jpg|Jade Tusk (Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny), an anthropomorphic water deer. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries